La part des anges
by Rosavy
Summary: Quand la pureté des anges est souillée, leur nature change et ils réclament vengeance.


Vous vous apprêtez à lire une fanfiction à Univers Alternatif. Je réécris ici l'histoire de Beatrice Cenci, surnommée "la belle parricide". Comme il y en a plusieurs versions, j'ai choisi de m'inspirer (largement) d'un texte écrit par la duchesse d'Abrantès au XIX° siècle.

Vous y trouverez également quelques OCs (que je nommerai à la fin de chaque chapitre dans lequel l'un ou l'autre apparaîtra).

**DISCLAIMER :** _Hetalia Axis Powers_ est l'oeuvre du divin Hidekaz Himaruya et non la mienne, malheureusement.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;-)

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_Ville de Rome, 1655_

Romulus plongea ses mains dans une bassine en or pleine d'eau parfumée. Il les frotta l'une contre l'autre et fit se croiser ses doigts plusieurs fois. Enfin, il s'aspergea le visage. Il en frissonna, quand le vent matinal venant de la fenêtre ouverte vint lui caresser les joues.

C'est alors qu'il ressentit une légère sensation de brûlure, juste sous le menton. Il se regarda dans le miroir : ce n'était qu'une coupure. Sans doute due au fait qu'il venait de se raser. Il la fit saillir entre son pouce et son index, pour recueillir une toute petite goutte de sang, qu'il porta à sa bouche.

« Je n'ai pas à craindre que cela entache mon physique. »

Très assuré, il sourit à son propre reflet. À la veille de ses vingt ans, il en paraissait dix de plus, à cause de la dure forme de son visage. Ainsi que de sa voix grave qui avait fait tomber plus d'une femme dans ses filets. Pourtant, il allait devoir se calmer. Car ce jour de mai était celui de son mariage.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais rencontré sa future épouse. Il ne savait rien d'elle, sinon que c'était une noble étrangère. Et qu'elle était plus jeune que lui, ce qui faisait d'elle une proie facile...

Romulus passa une main dans ses cheveux châtain. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et prit les trois pages posées sur l'oreiller. Pour la énième fois, à haute voix pour son bon plaisir, il relut le testament de son père.

« _Je soussigné Francesco Vargas, lègue l'intégralité de mes biens à mon fils unique, Romulus..._ »

Après cette introduction explicite, le texte citait tous les biens en question, allant de la quantité d'or aux multiples propriétés familiales. Sans oublier son titre de magistrat, qui lui conférait une influence considérable sur la ville entière. Il eut un sourire désolé.

« Dire qu'il a fallu te mettre le couteau sous la gorge pour que tu fasse envoyer Sabina au couvent, et que tu ne lui accorde que de quoi payer une dot raisonnable... »

Il n'eut pas le moindre regret en songeant à sa petite sœur entourée de nonnes psalmodiant et maniant le chapelet à longueur de journée. Apprendre à faire de même lui déliera la langue et rendra ses doigts plus habiles que ceux d'une tisseuse, se dit-il. Autrement dit, son mari n'aura pas de raison de venir se plaindre.

« _Signore ?_ »

Il leva la tête et fit une frêle servante portant une grande pièce de tissu rouge. Elle s'inclina respectueusement.

« Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer ?

\- Pa... Pardonnez-moi, _Signore_ ! J'ai frappé trois fois et attendu vingt minutes avant que - le chambellan ne m'y autorise ! bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est rien, ma petite. Approche. »

Romulus se leva, et la servante plaça une chaise près de lui. Ainsi, elle put se mettre à sa hauteur et poser sur ses épaules le manteau de pourpre qu'il allait porter à ses noces. Il se laissa faire sans broncher. Mais son appétit prit rapidement le dessus, et la jeune femme sentit ses doigts se balader sur sa poitrine.

«M-m-mais que faites-vous ? » s'exclama-t-elle en se protégeant inutilement avec ses petits bras.

Son maître émit un rire si étouffé qu'elle le prit pour un sursaut.

« Il y avait des grains de poussière sur ta robe. »

Il la laissa finir d'attacher son manteau. Ce qu'elle fit à l'aide d'une superbe fibule d'or figurant un aigle, dont les yeux étaient incrustés de deux minuscules rubis. Quand elle descendit de la chaise, il l'entoura de ses bras et la jeta sur le lit. Il l'empêcha de fuir en s'allongeant presque sur elle, et la baillona d'une main.

« Tu n'oublieras pas de préparer ma chambre pour cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il. Sait-on jamais, ma future femme a peut-être des qualités... si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

La pauvrette opina du chef en tremblant. Romulus déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se releva.

« Sur ce, je te laisse. Passe une bonne journée. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire de garder le silence sur ce qu'il venait de tenter. Car elle savait ce que risquait sa langue dans le cas contraire.

* * *

La cérémonie allait être présidée par le pape Alexandre VII en personne, devant le plus grand héritage du père de Romulus à son fils : le castel Sant'Angelo. Toute la plus haute société et les bourgeois de la capitale allaient y assister. C'est aussi là qu'allait être remise au jeune homme l'épée d'apparat de son père, signe de la passation de pouvoir.

Mais il ne ressentait pas la moindre angoisse. Le sentiment qui croissait en lui tenait plus de l'excitation et de l'impatience. Finie, la vie aux crochets de quelqu'un d'autre, géniteur ou tuteur.

Dans la voiture à coche qui les emmenait, le chambellan énumérait les différentes étapes de cette journée. Mais il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il le connaissait par cœur, ce fichu protocole. Il songeait à sa promise. De quoi avait-elle l'air ?

« Nous sommes arrivés, monsieur. »

Il soupira. Puis fit en sorte de décrisper son visage et de l'orner d'un sourire, avant de sortir de la voiture aux rideaux tirés.

Des gardes étaient placés de part et d'autre des deux statues d'anges marquant l'entrée du pont. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Les invités se trouvaient déjà sur la place. Comme prévu, mais avec un certain flegme, Romulus alla se placer sous l'une des statues.

Il demanda l'heure, mais par interdit, on ne la lui donna pas. Il fut frustré de ne pas être obéi.

Les quelques minutes qui le séparaient du moment fatidique lui parurent une éternité. C'est alors qu'un valet arriva en courant.

« _La sposa ! La sposa !_ » criait-il pour avertir de l'arrivée de la mariée.

En effet, il précédait de peu un cortège de quatre voitures. Des deux premières sortirent les membres de la future belle-famille de Romulus. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas de sa place. Cela les indigna. Ils marmonnèrent entre eux et en jetant des regards à ce malotru. Le chambellan tentait d'inciter le jeune homme à au moins les regarder et les saluer... Mais rien à faire, le premier membre de cette famille à qui il voulait parler était celle avec qui il allait partager sa vie et ses draps.

Cinq jeunes femmes aux cheveux nattés, portant de longues robes de soie blanche à larges manches descendirent de la dernière voiture. Elles vinrent toutes faire une petite révérence devant Romulus, qui ne leur adressa même pas un signe en guise de réponse – malgré le charme qu'il leur trouvait.

Enfin, un serviteur au teint hâlé ouvrit la porte de la troisième voiture, et tendit la main. Une autre s'y posa, fine et délicate. La mariée descendit. Mais le jeune homme fut déçu : elle était couverte des pieds à la tête par de riches drapés orientaux. Il ne voyait même pas son visage.

On mena la dame sous la deuxième statue. Les demoiselles d'honneur vinrent retirer le tissu qui la recouvrait. Dès que le drapé commença à glisser sur son corps, celui-ci attira l'œil de Romulus.

Plus. Il voulait voir plus.

Les fiancés se mirent en route vers le castel, chacun de son côté du pont.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils virent tous les invités bien apprêtés assis sur de confortables bancs d'extérieur. Juste devant les marches du bâtiment était dressé une sorte d'abri en treillage, sur lequel s'entrelaçaient des roses exhalant une odeur des plus agréables. De chaque côté, un garde était posté, portant un étendard frappé aux armes des Vargas.

« Je m'ennuie déjà... Vivement que tout cela se termine. » songea le jeune homme.

Le couple s'avança vers l'autel provisoire dressé pour l'occasion. Lui avala sa salive en croisant le regard d'Alexandre VII. Le pape devant qui il avait déjà plusieurs fois comparu... dans un contexte judiciaire. Mais quelques pots-de-vin ont toujours servi à le tirer de là.

Quelle belle morale que celle des hommes d'Église.

Les jeunes gens s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Romulus en eut honte.

Il regarda en direction de sa promise. Au bon moment, d'ailleurs, car elle retira le voile de dentelle coloré qui dissimulait son visage.

Une peau sans défaut, veloutée. Quelques mèches noires qui s'échappaient de sa coiffe et venaient effleurer son front. Des yeux envoûtants, de la couleur des perles d'onyx cousues sur son décolleté. Un nez droit et fin. Et une bouche... une bouche...

« _Dio mio..._ » laissa-t-il échapper.

Il eut du mal à se concentrer une fois qu'il eut fermé les yeux et joint les mains pour prier. Il tremblait d'émotion. Ses pensées n'allèrent pas vers Dieu, mais vers cette femme au physique de déesse...

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation mentale par le pape. Celui-ci commençait son prêche.

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour devant le Seigneur pour unir Elyssa, princesse de Carthage, et... »

Elyssa. Cette beauté s'appelait Elyssa.

Au moment où ce nom fut prononcé, Romulus n'entendit plus rien. Il oublia tout.

* * *

«U-ne... d-d-d-déesse... Je te dis que ccccc'est une déesse ! »

À mesure qu'il titubait dans le couloir, le jeune marié s'éloignait de la foule qui festoyait dans la plus grande salle du castel. Il faisait nuit noire.

«Alorrrrs qu'on v-v-v-vienne pas me reprocher de pas l... l'avoir embrassée ! »

En effet. Sa jeune épouse lui avait fait tellement d'effet qu'il n'avait pas osé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes au moment de clore la cérémonie nuptiale. Tout le monde avait cru voir un baiser, timide et doux au point que la mauvaise réputation de Romulus avait été remise en cause.

« Personne ne vous reproche quoi que ce soit, monsieur. S'il vous plaît, tenez-vous le mieux possible... »

Il répondit au chambellan par un grognement inintelligible. Quand il arriva à sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit.

« Il fait sombre...

\- Nous avons posé des rideaux de velours pour cette nuit. Redressez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Il s'exécuta. Mais seulement parce qu'il était ivre. Car autrement, il ne se laissa pas faire. Jamais.

La même servante que le matin lui massa le visage avec un linge tiède et humide. Cela ne le dégrisa pas pour autant. La jeune femme défit la fibule de son manteau, qu'elle plia et posa sur un coffre au pied du lit à baldaquin. Puis elle sortit sur un geste du chambellan. Celui-ci demanda à son maître de se dévêtir, mais de conserver sa chemise.

« Et je vous prie de faire vite. Madame ne va plus tarder.

\- ... Madame... Ma femme... »

Romulus retrouva comme par miracle une partie de ses capacités mentales. Il fit comme lui demandait l'autre et se glissa sous la couverture. Puis le chambellan tira les rideaux du lit et s'éclipsa après avoir laissé le chandelier sur la table de chevet.

Ne pas s'endormir. Il ne devait pas s'endormir. Pour se forcer à rester éveillé, le jeune homme fixa son regard sur les rainures du bois et regarda où chacune menait.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était un groupe de femmes, qui chuchotaient dans une langue étrangère.

Le jeune marié entendit cliqueter les pièces métalliques de la robe nuptiale d'Elyssa. On était en train de la lui retirer.

Il tenta de contenir le bruit de sa respiration nerveuse tandis qu'il devinait qu'Elyssa s'approchait du lit. Les voix s'étaient tues ; les demoiselles d'honneur étaient parties.

Ils étaient seuls. Enfin seuls.

Il voulait ouvrir le rideau du lit, juste pour risquer un regard... Chose absolument inutile puisque des doigts aussi fins que pouvaient l'être ceux d'une fée se posèrent dessus. Puis ils laissèrent apparaître le visage d'ange de cette princesse carthaginoise.

Hors de sa coiffe, ses cheveux noirs, brillants et ondulés, retombaient en cascades jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Elle était totalement nue, mais portait toujours ses boucles d'oreilles et son riche collier de perles. Ses bras étaient cerclés d'or. Elle souriait doucement. Dès à présent, elle était le plus beau trésor que pouvait imaginer Romulus.

Celui-ci se mit sur son séant et s'approcha. Et là, il parvint enfin à attraper cette bouche qui à elle seule invitait au péché de Luxure.

Elle sentait bon... Tellement bon...

Il passa ses mains derrière son dos et la fit s'allonger avec délicatesse. Puis il les plaqua sur ses hanches, si brusquement qu'elle en sursauta. Mais son dos se cambra, comme si elle offrait son corps entier à l'italien...

Celui-ci déboutonna fébrilement sa chemise et la jeta sur le côté. Puis il écarta doucement les jambes de sa jeune épouse et s'approcha d'elle. Enfin, seulement après avoir couvert son visage de baisers, il entra en elle et lui arracha un cri.

* * *

Romulus serra Elyssa contre lui. Elle venait tout juste de s'endormir, épuisée par la nuit d'amour torride qu'ils venaient de passer. Lui, il n'en finissait pas de la caresser.

Comme sa peau est douce...

Il songeait aussi à leur avenir. Il était sûr qu'elle lui donnerait de beaux enfants.

... De très beaux enfants.

* * *

**Liste des personnages par ordre d'apparition et de citation** :

\- **Romulus Vargas**, alias **Papi Rome** ;

\- sa petite sœur **Sabina Vargas**, alias **Naples**, un OC dont vous aurez l'occasion de faire connaissance un peu plus tard dans le récit ;

\- son épouse **Elyssa**, alias **Carthage**, un autre OC qui aura sa place dans une autre de mes fanfictions.

Review ? :3


End file.
